


Bring the Eternal Day

by Tang_shao



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fate vs Free Will, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tang_shao/pseuds/Tang_shao
Summary: In which Viviane is the one and the only Lady of the Lake, and she really doesn't want to get tangled in this love triangle. Nope. Absolutely not.在这个三个人的故事里，薇薇安一点也不想拥有姓名。





	1. 水果硬糖

**Author's Note:**

> 逆着时间行走的梅林在最终战前夜再次拜访了他的学生。

“请您收下这个。”  
  
那成长为国王的年轻人说道。他（已经、正在、将要）把自己的心放到老师的手中。人类的心脏就像红宝石一样热烈，在魔法师的十指间像不安的鸽子那样跳动，将梅林的手指灼伤了。——“它本就是属于您的啦。”  
  
（然而梅林的手指早已受伤，早在人类男孩闯入他的林间小屋之前。）  
  
梅林于是（已经、正在、将要）收下这颗心。在隐形的高塔中，他珍惜这颗心像珍惜一个人类的男孩。但人类的心脏凋谢了，萎缩了，最后变成一块小小的石头像一小块方糖。梅林就把这块石头含在嘴里。像一块方糖，这颗心在他的舌尖融化了，却没有什么甜味。在梅林的胸膛里，在人类心脏本该跳动的位置，他感到了疼痛。一小颗石子代替了他的心脏生长，用着这颗石头做的心，他开始等待一个将要闯入的人类男孩。


	2. Some Tides Don't Turn

薇薇安来到森林。

雾霭升起，万木静默，而无尽世界的晨昏在此处交汇。她在森林的入口甩下了小羊羔皮的软靴，在第一根月桂树枝上挂上天鹅绒的骑装，人世的珍宝和冠冕落在草丛里像露水。湖女赤条条来到魔法师的面前：“梅林，您要往何处去？”

那梦魔和人类之子等候在古老的墓碑上。“……卡美洛。”他说，“我要回到卡美洛。”

湖女上前一步。魔力在她垂下的指尖闪烁，这是魔法师本人授予她的魔力，是这位不死者唯一的弱点。终于到了这一步了，她想，感到疲惫，仿佛是被那力量拖累似的。“您知道我不能让您这样做。”

梅林轻轻地笑。这座世界尽头的魔林，所有可行之路从此处出发，举目望去，这些道路各自弯曲，不曾交缠，却都指向了同一个结局，于是这传说中永远快活的预见者也变得阴鸷。“你说得对，薇薇安。”梅林说，眼中有某一日王城落日的余晖，“但我必要回去，如同你必要将我困在此处。这是你唯一阻止我的方式。一切传奇无非预兆与幻想交织，我们不过这叙述中的一环，被共同的死亡相连。”

 

“……那么，如您所愿。”

 

湖女举起手。魔法师的双脚扎入泥土，化为根系，身躯变成树干，伸出的手是展开的树冠，盛开白色的低伏着的花。

薇薇安摘下一朵花别在乌黑的长发中，手指划过墓碑上老师的名字。湖女脱下这最后一丝人类的躯壳，魔林的雾气与阿瓦隆的雾气连接，从此刻开始成为她的丧服。

 

-

 

亚瑟王头一次见到湖女，她已披上名为薇薇安的化身，成为陪伴王后的无数侍女中一个苍白又普通的影子。然而这刚成为国王的男孩善于辨认苍老的眼睛、非人的魂魄，和预言的征兆，但还不曾经历与之相伴的悲伤和欢乐，不知晓他注定失败的壮举和终将覆灭的王朝。因此，尽管预言正像一块顽石一样横亘在他们中间，国王仍向她致以了诚挚的欢迎。

“尊敬的女士。”在局促而尴尬地寒暄后，亚瑟说，“我有一个请求。”

薇薇安微笑起来：她知晓这请求的内容。

国王请求她拒绝梅林的爱情，因那爱情将带来灾难性的结局。魔法师无法自抑的疯狂的热情会招致不死者唯一可能的死亡，而湖女将走入阿瓦隆再不升起。

 

亚瑟认为自己可以阻止这一切。在湖女湖水一样冰冷的心中，薇薇安爱怜这人类之王的傲慢和天真。“那么，您要杀死我吗？”她问道，指向悬挂在男孩腰间的圣剑，这柄她所赐予的剑。“您要知道，在卡美洛沦陷之前，您的剑战无不胜，即使是因缘之线也可以斩断。在此地杀死我，国王，您便可以阻止命运。”

一瞬间，那男孩瞠目结舌。“我、我不能……您并没有做错任何事！我怎么能……不，您怎么会做出这样的提议？”

“因为这是唯一的办法。”

薇薇安说，轻浮地耸一耸肩。“您还不明白，国王。您，梅林，还有我本人，我们皆是宏大叙事中的一环。您所注定的命运是过去的结果，也是未来的起因。它将跨越千百年地被阐述，变为故事、传说、戏剧、绘画、诗歌、舞蹈。不同的人会有不同的故事，唤起不同的感情和不同的判断。阻止叙事的发生就像用朽木去阻挡湍流*。

 

“但您还有选择。命运之线并非刻在石板中的文字，它们可以被剪断，可以重新织就。您可以放下圣剑，抛弃王位，到森林里去，做一个流浪者。抛弃这个命运，亚瑟，拒绝传说，然后它也会抛弃你。这是你的选择，人类男孩。”

 

“那么梅林呢？”

薇薇安顿住了话头，垂下眼睛，“他也有选择，是的。”

魔法师大可以提拔另一个乡下骑士，永恒之王自然也可以有另一个导师。故事的发生是必然的，而细节却模糊不清，可以更改。这还是男孩的国王微笑了，“而您也选择了来到王庭……”他说，声音轻快起来，“原来如此。感谢您，夫人，您解答了我的疑惑。我不懊悔自己的选择，也会尊重梅林的选择，和您的。”

薇薇安吃了一惊。湖水的阴冷如骄阳下的雾气一样，倏然从她身上散开了。这属于凡人的身躯终于切实地立在了大地上。“您爱着他。”她道，既对着少年的国王，也对着那与同样非人的魔法师，“因为这样的缘故——您是如此深爱着他。”

 

梅林轻轻叹了一口气。

 

“夫人。不——薇薇安。”他说，向这注定要使他心碎的女子，“现在，我已将把我的爱情、学识和性命，都一一交付了！”

 

-

 

吟游诗人带来了一支歌。

 

在这支歌里，遍观过去、现在和未来的魔法师促成了永恒之王的出生。他伪装成乞丐，将国王送给一位领主收养，从而给了他无忧虑的童年。魔法师又教养他，让他公正而无偏移，仁慈而有决断。那是如太阳一般耀眼的将要为王的少年，在魔法师精心的塑造下，在恰当的时候，获知了自己的身世，并拔出了带来和平和统一的石中剑，在众人的簇拥下加冕为不列颠的王。

这小小的国王拥有了声望、武力和爱情，然而这幸福快乐的长歌并没有在此时终结。诗人继续讲述，国王同母异父的姐姐怀着复仇之心来到王庭，用自己的身体中孕育毁灭一切的种子。王后对远道而来的骑士萌生了纯洁的爱情。四处伏有灾难的预兆，而国王的导师去了哪里？圆桌旁坐有十二名英勇的骑士，他们将各自踏上寻找圣杯的旅程，并将在这徒劳的史诗中有各自的境遇。国王在城堡中，远离他的骏马和利剑，也远离他的土地和人民。尽管他的决断依然公正，他的话语依然仁慈，国王已越来越成为一个虚构的明主的象征，而越来越少地被视作他本人。国王的导师去了哪里？战争将在在一个泥泞的春天里爆发，破裂的盾牌、折断的武器、垂死的战马吐出浪花一样的白沫。活人和尸骸混杂一处，难以区分。国王的导师又在哪里？阴云笼罩在国王心头，他在王座上举目远眺，内心茫然而凄楚，看到王国中遍布的噩兆。

 

“故事是否在此处终结？”

 

亚瑟王刚刚杀死巨人，并战胜了不可一世的罗马人。他在荣耀的顶点，在庆祝的宴席上。在他的右手边是百合花一样美丽的王后，在他的左手边则是狡猾善变的魔法师。在愉快的祝酒声和热闹的交谈中，国王睁大双眼，急切地聆听这支哀伤的长歌。“告诉我，诗人，故事是否终结在此处？”

那白衣的诗人站起来施了一礼，“并不尽然，国王。”她回答，然后重新弹起她的琴。

 

灾祸的种子和其他植物一起在春天发芽。因为高贵的企图而犯下的罪行，使得国王不得不征伐他的挚友，而带着罪孽出生的儿子，则心怀母亲的仇恨和野心，要窃取父亲的王国。国王徘徊在战场的焦土上，在倒下的亲友之间，内心充满巨大的痛苦。“梅林！”他喊道，这名字从他口中落下，是恳求也是祈祷。烛焰跳动，仿佛有人掀起帐篷的门。国王回过头去，但那只是吹拂在橡木*之间，猛烈而温柔的风。

父亲的矛刺入儿子的心脏，儿子的剑折断在父亲的肋骨间。国王的死亡是否是故事的结局？“不。”诗人说。她身披白袍，赤裸着双足，头戴报丧与哀悼的面纱。“这个故事是环形叙事中的一环，是复杂拼图中的一块。在这个故事里，梅林是恶魔与人类的孩子，带着原罪出生。他可以看到过去与现在发生的一切，因此了解国王的诞生。而洞穿未来的能力，这才是上帝所赐予的光荣的惩罚。他预见了亚瑟的全部命运，因而在苦涩中选择远离，但也正因如此，在卡美洛的陷落时，他选择驰援，即使这道路将导向他的死亡。

“薇薇安是被魔法师的热情所灼伤的受害者，是用心恶毒的女巫，也是同样看见未来的远视者。她从梅林这里获得了这一能力，让她意识到死亡的必然。她在魔林中用魔法师本人的法力将这混血的不死者囚禁在橡树内，然后来到阿瓦隆，在清晨的湖水中等待最后的骑士归还王者之剑，以及国王本人的遗骸。”

这是故事的终点吗？“不尽然。”梅林低声说。他注视着这蒙面的诗人，这悲伤的歌者，这身披薄雾的逆旅之人。“湖中夫人将濒死的国王带去精灵的国度。在那里，不列颠的永恒之王陷入长眠，但他会在危难时刻的醒来，带着痊愈的身体和不败的圣剑，再次从传说之中一跃而下，化身人们所期许的英雄，经历失败，迈向死亡。在无尽的时间和空间中，亚瑟王会重复地做出选择，并坚定地完成这些故事。”

 

**“而我也将永远认出他，引导他，离开他，并经历迟到的顿悟，和无法弥补的遗憾。”**

 

湖女松开琴。这件乐器落在她的脚边，即刻枯萎了。远处传来召唤她的声音，她站起身，去迎接沉眠的人类国王。

 

-

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 叙事的多重文本来自Devdutt Pattanaik的悉多故事重述。  
> 2\. 薇薇安最后把梅林封在了一棵橡树里。“若有一日你听见橡树林间的风声，那便是我来看你了。”  
> 3\. 在这里梅老师是神圣工具，是推动命运按部就班进行的执行者；亚瑟是选择迎向命运的英雄，也是真切爱着梅老师的人类男孩。梅老师预见了这样的感情，但无法回应，他自身对亚瑟怀抱的感情则驱使他想要不及代价地阻止亚瑟的死亡。他们在轮回中不断重复着这个故事。  
> 薇薇安是阻止梅林的保险，在不同的叙事中，她有女巫/被动者/情人/阴谋家等种种不同的解读。她和梅老师可能有非人之间的爱情。在这个故事里，她本身没有预见的能力，但继承了梅老师的力量后，她回到过去，以悲歌揭示未来，并把亚瑟王的故事传播了下去。


End file.
